DBS066
is the sixty-sixth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Goku's full power Kamehameha is able to pierce the fused Zamasu's Holy Wrath and strikes Zamasu. As a result of Goku's Kamehameha hitting, the fused Zamasu's right half becomes purple and disfigured causing the fused Zamasu to lose control. Seeing that he is open, Goku lands several strikes on the disfigured Zamasu until Zamasu grabs hold of Goku. Goku activates Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken and manages to break free as well as smashing Zamasu on the ground. Meanwhile, the Resistance and the remaining civilians hide in Bulma's garage while Bulma fixed the Time Machine. Goku reverts to normal and becomes exhausted. Infuriated, the fused Zamasu calls upon lightining to strike him which allows him to regain control. Gowasu explains that the fused Zamasu's disfigured form is a result of Goku Black's mortality conflicting with Zamasu's immortality. Seeing that they have no other choice, Goku decides that he and Vegeta must fuse using the Potara earrings; East Kaioshin gives Goku a Potara earring which he puts on and easts a Senzu Bean . While Vegeta doesn't want to fuse due to it being permanent, Gowasu explains that permanent fusion only applies to Supreme Kaios; mortals who use the Potara are only fused for an hour. Begrudgingly accepting, Vegeta eats his Senzu Bean and puts on his Potara earring. Goku and Vegeta fuse and become Vegito. Vegito transforms into Super Saiyan Blue and begins pulverizing the fused Zamasu. Enraged that mortals once again defy the gods, the fused Zamasu knocks down Vegito and prepares to use his energy blade to finish off the fused Saiyan. Suddenly, the fused Zamasu is pierced by Vegito's own energy sword. Vegito tells the fused Zamasu that he has lost because he is a mortal due to having Goku's body inside of him. However, the fused Zamasu isn't bothered by this since it was his wish. Goku personifies the sins of mortals and by taking in Goku's body he has taken on the sins of mortals and the failures of the gods; it is his duty to rectify these mistakes. Powered by his desire to destroy the mortals, the fused Zamasu becomes larger. As Vegito and the empowered Zamasu clash, Gowasu observes that Zamasu's obsession with the contradiction between mortals and gods has manifested into the ugly form he takes on now and wonders if exterminating the mortals will satisfy his emotions. Bulma arrives with the fixed Time Machine and Mai gives Trunks his broken sword. Knowing that it is his duty to protect the humans of the future, Trunks fixes his sword with his ki which becomes enhanced with energy. Trunks flies off to battle. Vegito and the empowered fused Zamasu fight again. Vegito overpowers the fused Zamasu due to Zamasu's enlarged form slowing him down. Vegito strikes the fused Zamasu with his Final Kamehameha, but the fused Zamasu survives. Before Vegito can finish him off, the Potara fusions ends early due to Vegito expending all his power. The fused Zamasu strikes Goku and Vegeta into the ground. Before the fused Zamasu can finish off Goku and Vegeta with his energy blade, Trunks blocks the fused Zamasu's energy blade with his ki enhanced sword. The fused Zamasu and Trunks clash with each other but the fused Zamasu gains the upper hand. The fused Zamasu is enraged with Trunks for defying the gods once again and blames it all on the universal mortal weakness of needing others to help them. However, Trunks declares that he isn't ashamed of needing help from others. Trunks screams that working to gather and surviving is who humans are. Trunks' desire makes him illuminate which gives him power to fend off the fused Zamasu's energy blade. The remaining civilians cheer Trunks on; their bodies begin glowing as well. The energy of the remaining humans and every living being comes together in a ball of energy above Trunks. Goku and Vegeta contribute their energy. Trunks absorbs the energy of every remaining living being on the planet and transfers it to his sword. Trunks easily breaks the fused Zamasu's energy blade and pierces him with the Genki Dama Sword. Trunks blames the fused Zamasu for only thinking of himself and he will never let him crush his and humanity's will to live. Trunks slices the fused Zamasu in half with the Genki Dama Sword. Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes